The present invention relates to an information processing device, a method, and a program, and particularly relates to an information processing device, a method, and a program that are capable of obtaining more probable information on medication.
While print media are employed for prescriptions issued by doctors and Medication Notebooks issued in pharmacies, there is a demand for construction of a mechanism to electronically share and manage prescriptions and Medication Notebooks from the perspective of improvement in convenience and efficiency.
With that, a technique is proposed that achieves safe prescription of drugs by managing prescription information of each patient in a medicine prescription apparatus (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). In this technique, when a user, who is a patient, accesses a medicine prescription apparatus, the medicine prescription apparatus selects prescription information that satisfies prescription conditions determined by a doctor from prescription information of the patient and sends the selected information to a portable terminal of the patient.
Then, when the patient specifies a desired one from the prescription information displayed on the portable terminal, the prescription information is published to a dispensary by the medicine prescription apparatus. After that, when the patient visits the dispensary and personal authentication and the like are performed, the drug is dispensed by a pharmacist at the dispensary based on the prescription information and handed over to the patient.